Histoires au coin du feu
by Andarielle 666
Summary: Ceci est un recueuil des discussions que pourraient avoir entre eux les différents persos à la fin des combats.
1. Souvenir d'enfance 1

Ceci est un recueil de délires, de dialogues que, j'espère, vous trouverez drôles, que pourraient avoir entre eux les personnages de Fire Emblem après les combats, autour du feu de camp (d'où le titre), mais elles se suivront toutes plus ou moins.

Un petit mot aussi sur le style d'écriture adoptée. Je cherchai le moyen de retranscrire au mieux l'ambiance caractéristique des dialogues de FE. N'arrivant pas à mes fins par le biais d'une narration normale, j'ai décidé de les écrire sous formes de dialogues théâtraux ce qui, je pense, sera plus facile et plus sympa pour tout le monde (moi, pour écrire et vous, pour lire). Il y aura très peu de spoilers sur le jeu, car l'histoire ne sera pas centrée sur l'histoire mais sur les persos (logique, non ?). Je me contenterai juste d'indiquer au début de chaque scène les personnages présents.

Je pense que c'est tout ce qu'il y a à dire sur ces « Histoires au coin du feu » alors maintenant je ferai mieux de les commencer. Bonne lecture à tous et j'attends vos reviews avec impatience !

**_Souvenirs d'enfance 1 :_**Eliwood et Hector

Eliwood- En tous cas, je remercie le hasard qui nous a fait nous croiser à nouveau, mon ami ? Et je vous remercie encore d'être venu à mon aide !

Hector _en riant_- Mais c'est tout naturel ! De toute façon, vous auriez fait la même chose pour moi…

Silence 

H- Eliwood ?

E _dans le vague_- Oui, j'imagine…

H _furieux_- Vous imaginez ! Vous imaginez ! Ingrat, après tout ce que j'ai fait pour vous…

E _interloqué_- Ce que vous avez fait pour moi ! Honnêtement, à part aujourd'hui, je ne vous suis redevable de rien.

H- Comment ? Moi qui vous défendez devant la cabale anti-roux quand nous étions plus jeunes !

E- C'était vous qui étiez à l'origine de cette discrimination !

H- Mais c'était avant que je vous connaisse !

E pensif- Le premier jour qu'on s'est rencontré, vous m'avez enfermé dans le placard à balais et aviez fait croire à tout le monde que j'avais fugué. Résultat quand j'ai enfin réussi à sortir, j'ai eu affaire à mon père…

H- J'étais jeune et innocent…

E- Excusez-moi, mais vous étiez tout sauf innocent ! Avez-vous la souvenance de nos concours de lancer de boulettes en papier.

H- Comment oublier ces grands moments !

E- C'était le seul où vous étiez réveillé…

H- D'accord, ce n'était pas très innocent mais vous le faisiez aussi !

E- Et quand on était surpris, vous m'accusiez et comme de toute façon je n'étais qu'un fugueur, on avait aucun mal à croire que j'étais aussi un voyou ! Je m'étais arrêté de compter le nombre de punitions prises à cause de vous dès le second mois où nous nous sommes connus !

H- Le problème avec vous, c'est que vous exagérez toujours… A vous entendre, on pourrait croire que je vous ai martyrisé !

E- Mais c'est le cas !

H- Dans ce cas, pourquoi sommes-nous amis ?

E- Et bien…

H- Réflechissez-y, moi, je vais me coucher. Demain, une grosse journée nous attend.

E- Mais nous sommes mais parce que je vous estime beaucoup.

H- Et ?

E- Parce qu'à chaque fois que j'avais des ennuis, vous étiez là…

H- Alors, vous voyez que je vous martyrise pas.

E- Vous savez j'ai eu plus d'ennuis à cause de vous qu'à cause de moi.

H en s'éloignant- C'est un point de détail, ça…

E- Moi, je ne trouve pas !

H- Vous dramatisez toujours ! Moi aussi, je pourrais en raconter des problèmes que vous m'avez causés quand on était plus jeune !

E- Ca, ça m'étonnerait…

H- Alors, laissez-moi réfléchir…

E- Attention à la méningite !

H- Vous souvenez-vous de la fois où j'ai dû aller vous chercher dans la forêt en pleine nuit ?

E- Non.

H- Vous vous étiez mis en tête de capturer un loup-garou. Je m'étais inquiété pour vous et suis donc parti vous chercher. Et quand je vous ai trouvé, je me suis retrouvé prisonnier d'un filet avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire ouf !

E- Je vous avais vraiment pris pour un loup-garou, ce soir-là !

H _en partant_- Il vaut mieux entendre ça que d'être sourd…


	2. Des prénoms étranges

**_Des prénoms étranges :_**Erk, Raven, Eliwood

Eliwood : Alors comme ça, vous êtes Raven ?

Raven : Oui, pourquoi ?

El : Je trouve que c'est un nom…intéressant. Non pas qu'on ait quelque chose contre les prénoms qui sortent de l'ordinaire, n'est-ce pas Erk ?

Erk ; Pourquoi me prendre à témoin, milord ?

El _gêné_ : Et bien, Erk, ce n'est pas commun et…Mais j'aime beaucoup, si, si ! C'est juste que c'est assez étrange ! Mais pour en revenir à vous, Raven, c'est votre vrai nom ?

R : Oui.

El : Ah ! Non, parce que sinon vous auriez pu changer pour une raison quelconque, tuer quelqu'un ou parce que vous n'aimiez pas l'autre…Peut-être même les deux ! Puis que ce n'est pas votre cas, je peux imaginer. Tenez, admettons que vous vous appeliez en fait…un nom très ridicule…Raymond ! Et que vous vouliez tuer Hector pour vous venger d'Ositia, en fin, quelque chose comme ça…Et bien, en de telles circonstances, il eut été normal de changer de nom. Entre nous, même sans vouloir tuer quelqu'un, quand on s'appelle Raymond, vaut mieux changer !

R : Je ne sais pas…

El : Tout est question de classe ! Vous imaginez, en plein combat, quelqu'un arrive et vous dit : je m'appelle Raymond, préparez-vous à mourir ! De rire, certes…Mais autrement !

E : Vous savez, tous les noms sont dans la nature…

El : Attendez, je vais demander autour de nous. Lucius, j'ai besoin de vous. Honnêtement, ne trouvez-vous pas que Raymond, ça fasse ringard ?

R _faisant de grands signes dans le dos d'Eliwood _: Dites oui !

L : Oui, un petit peu…Mais si le cœur du Raymond en question est grand, alors nulle moquerie ne pourra l'atteindre.

El :Oui, c'est vrai…Tenez, Lady Priscilla passe par là. J'y vais !

R : Laissez Priscilla en dehors de ça !

El :J'avais deviné juste alors…

R : Quoi !

El : Vous avez un béguin monstre pour Priscilla. Je peux aller lui en parler si vous ne voulez pas…

R : Ca ira ! Je préfère que…vous ne vous en mêliez pas…

El : Comme vous voulez ! Vous savez c'est toujours un plaisir de pouvoir apporter son aide à quelqu'un…Bon, je vais vous laisser !

_Il part_.

R_ à Erk _:Il est vraiment stupide ou il fait très bien semblant ?

E :En fait, je commence à me poser la même question que vous !


	3. Une douce mélodie

**_Une douce mélodie_** : Hector, Lyndis, Eliwood, Sain

Hector _penché sur une carte avec Eliwood_ : Ainsi, il faudrait trouver un moyen efficace d'augmenter notre rapidité d'action.

Eliwood : Je comprends le principe, mais ça ne résout toujours pas le problème du comment !

Hec : C'est pour trouver une solution qu'on réfléchit, justement…

Eli :Donc, vous me prenez vraiment pour un demeuré…

Hec : Et bien…Lyndis, venez un instant je vous prie.

Lyn : Bien sûr…Mais pourquoi ?

Hec _péremptoire_ : Pour un conseil stratégique.

Lyn : Je ne suis pas sûre d'être la plus qualifiée…Vous savez, nous avons un stratège !

Eli : C'est exactement ce que je me tue à lui dire !

Hec : Mais c'est pour un insignifiant petit détail. Voilà, nous désirons augmenter notre capacité d'action !

Lyn : Comment ça ?

Hec : Le temps que l'ennemi nous porte un coup, on lui en a déjà assené deux ! Voilà ce que je veux !

Lyn : Comment faire ?

Hec ; C'est là que ça bloque, justement !

Lyn : Laissez-moi réfléchir…

Sain arrive.

Lyn : Sain, pourriez-vous venir un instant ?

Sain : Certainement Lady Lyndis, tout ce que vous voulez.

Lyn : C'est pour résoudre un petit problème. Voilà, Sir Hector désirerait trouver un moyen de doubler notre rapidité d'action.

Sain : Agir deux fois plus vite que les ennemis ? C'est un jeu d'enfant !

Tous : Ah bon ! Mais comment ?

Sain : Lyndis, vous ne vous souvenez pas ! Ca, c'est fâcheux ! Nils pouvait le faire !

Lyn : Mais bien sûr !

Hec : Qui est Nils ?

Eli : Le frère de Ninian, si je ne m'abuse…

Lyn : Absolument !

Hec _perdu_ : Mais qui est Ninian ?

Eli : La sœur de Nils !

Hec ; Ca ne m'aide vraiment pas…

Sain : C'était un barde, et certains de ces morceaux effaçaient toute fatigue et on était prêt à combattre de nouveau dans un laps de temps très restreint.

Hec ; Mais c'est absolument génial !

Eli : Vous voyez quand je vous dis que la musique peut avoir des effets surprenants !

Hec : Parfait, maintenant t, il faut essayer !

Eli ; D'accord _chantant :_ Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalallala !

Sain : Sauf votre respect c'était plutôt sur l'air de la petite musique lalalalalalalalaa !

Eli : Ah bon ? Parfait alors lalalalalalalalalalala Chantez avec moi, Sain !

Les deux : la lalalalalalalalalalala

Lyn : Et en plus ils chantent tous les deux comme des casseroles !

Hec : Rassurez-moi, votre barde était plus doué…

Lyn : Il jouait à la flûte… 

Hec : Remarquez, ça peut servir !

Lyn : Par quel miracle ?

Hec : On pourra faire croire à nos ennemis que nous avons des wywernes sauvages dans nos rangs !

Lyn : C'est vrai que vu comme ils chantent ça y ressemble un peu…


	4. Une page de publicité

Comme l'écriture de fics n'est pas rémunérée, me voilà obligée de faire une petite page de publicité…

_**Une petite page de publicité 1:**Eliwood, Hector, Lyndis_

Hector : Dites, Eliwood, ne pourriez-vous pas prêter votre épée ? Je voudrais bien essayer un combat avec ce genre d'arme…

Eliwood : je voudrais bien, mais elle est beaucoup trop précieuse, regardez…

Hec : Mais c'est une rapière Durandil ! Et bien, dites donc, vous avez les moyens…

Eli : C'est vrai, ça ne va pas trop mal…Mais c'est essentiellement grâce au fabuleux travail de gestionnaire de mon père…

Hec : Pourtant vous avez demandé à plusieurs reprises un délai pour payer vos taxes à mon frère…

Eli _gêné et tentant de se rattraper_ : Et bien…Vous avez donc dit vouloir vous entraîner à l'épée…Tenez, je vous la prête de bon gré !

Hec : Merci de cette spontanéité !

Eli : C'est de bon cœur !

Lyndis : Mais au fait, c'est quoi, Durandil ?

Eli : Laissez-moi vous parler de cette lame exceptionnelle !

Hec : Oh non, il va encore chanter !

Eli : C'est parti tous avec moi ! _en chantant _Les rapières Durandil sont forgées dans mes forges par les miens !

Hec : C'est mieux !

Eli : Avec ça c'est facile de tuer un voleur d'une seule main !

Matthew _entendant ça_ : Eh !

Eli : Pas besoin de super entraînement ni de niveau 28, quand tu sors l'instrument, c'est l'ennemi qui prend la fuite. Avec ta rapière Durandil quant tu parcours les chemins, tu massacres sans peine les brigands et fantassins !

Sain : Ca c'est bien !

Eli : Les cavaliers, ces sales archers, les héros on s'en fiche

Raven _qui se sent soudain concerné et sortant son arme_ : Je ne vous laisserai pas dire ça…

Eli : Tu les découpes en tranches comme si c'étaient des parts de quiche ! Les rapières Durandil, les rapières Durandil, si tu la sort dans un tableau, au moins t'as pas l'air débile ! C'est l'arme des bourrins qui savent être subtils, ne partez pas à l'aventure sans votre rapière Durandil !

Ceci est (très) largement inspiré d'une publicité écrite par Pen of Chaos dont l'adresse du site où on peut trouver toutes ces pubs (et des chansons aussi) est  , rubrique le donjon de Naheulbeuk. Voilà, c'est tout…N'hésitez pas à comparer cette version avec l'originale !


	5. En panne d'amis?

**_En panne d'amis :_** Matthew, Eliwood, Hector, Kent

Hec : Vous savez, Eliwood, je trouve que ce qui pèse le plus en campagne, c'est la solitude…

Eli : Vous rigolez !Nous sommes dans un groupe soudé, et vous êtes quand même avec un de vos amis d'enfance…

Hec : Naturellement, mais ceci est un cas particulier. Je pensais à d'autres qui n'ont pas forcément ma chance, et qui eux n'ont personne !

Eli : Comme ?

Hec : Raven !

Eli : Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr que Raven puisse souffrir de la solitude au contraire, il la recherche…

Hec : En réalité, c'est Matthew qui m'inquiète le plus…

Eli : Vous plaisantez ! Il s'entend avec tout le monde,et tout le monde l'adore.

Hec ; Vraiment ? Pourtant, on m'a rapporté qu'il avait un comportement étrange en ce moment.

Eli : Comment ça ?

Hec : Et bien, il demande à tous ceux qu'il croise au campement s'ils veulent être son ami.

Eli : C'est une plaisanterie !

Hec : je crains fort que non…

_Matthew arrive vers nos deux Lords._

Mat _se plante devant Eliwood_: Seigneur Eliwood,voulez-vous être mon ami ?

Eli _gêné_ :Et bien, Matthew, je ne suis pas sûr que…

Mat _des larmes pleins les yeux _: S'il vous plaît, je vous en supplie, je suis si seul !

Eli : Et bien, naturellement je serai votre ami, Matthew.

Mat _prend Eliwood dans ses bras _: Merci ! Et vous, seigneur Hector ?

Hec : Vous savez que je vous considère comme quelqu'un de confiance, que j'apprécie d'ailleurs beaucoup, et…

Mat _passant du cou d'Eliwood au cou d'Hector _: Merci, Merci, merci !

Matthew s'en va.

Hec : Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Eli : Une telle détresse est inacceptable, je trouve.

_Kent arrive, s'incline._

Kent :Seigneur Hector, auriez-vous récemment confié une nouvelle mission à Matthew ?

Hec : Non, depuis qu'il combat à nos côtés, il a arrêté l'espionnage et le cambriolage, pourquoi ?

Kent : Mais alors, d'où sort-il tout cet argent ?

Eli et Hec : Quel argent !

Kent : Celui qu'il est en train de compter là-bas.

Eli _paniqué_ : Il a profité de mon accolade amicale pour me voler ma bourse !

Hec : La mienne aussi ! sortant sa hache Par mon nom, il va tâter de mon arme !

Eli _à Hector en train de partir _: N'oubliez pas de me ramener mon argent !

Hec : Je n'entends rien !

Eli : Et..Mais…revenez ici !


	6. Dommages collatéraux

**_Dommages collatéraux :_** Hector, Erk, Eliwood, Lyndis

Eli _entre dans la tente de Lyndis_: Lyndis, Lyndis, venez voir ! Il neige dehors !

Lyn : Comment ça ?

Eli :Bah, vous savez bien, des flocons blancs qui tombent du ciel…

Lyn : Vraiment ! Là où j'ai grandi, il ne neigeait jamais…

Eli : Mais vous ne venez pas du désert ?

Lyn : Si, pourquoi ?

Eli : Pour rien, pour rien…Suivez-moi !

_Ils sortent._

Lyn ; C'est superbe ! Merci de m'avoir montré ça, Lord Eliwood !

Eli : Oh, mais de rien…

_Il se place derrière elle._

Lyn : Qu'est-ce que ?

Hec : ELIWOOD ! C'est déloyal ce que vous êtes en train de faire ! Utiliser Lyn comme bouclier humain pendant une bataille de boules de neige…Espèce de lâche !

Lyn : Comment ça ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette histoire, Eliwood ?

Eli : C'est une ruse stratégique, et en aucun cas de la lâcheté !

_Il se baisse, prépare une boule de neige, la lance mais rate Hector._

Hec : Ah ah ! Fin stratège, peut-être, sniper, sûrement pas !

_La boule de neige atterrit sur Erk._

Erk : QUI a lancé CA !

Lyn et Hec(en chœur) :Lord Eliwood !

_Ils le montrent du doigt._

Erk : Alors comme ça, vous êtes boule de neige…Moi, c'est plutôt boule de feu !

_Il lance une boule de feu sur Eliwood._

Eli : Ah ! Au secours ! Mes cheveux brûlent ! Eteignez-moi, éteignez-moi, éteignez-moooooiiiiiiii !

Hec : Jetez-vous la tête dans la neige, crétin…

_Eliwood s'exécute._

Eli : AAAAHHH ! C'est mieux, merci vous êtes vraiment un ami…

_Il part._

Lyn _à l'oreille d'Hector_ : Vous l'avez vraiment fait pour lui…

Hec : En partie oui…

Lyn : Et l'autre ?

Hec : J'ai toujours rêvé de le voir planté tête la première dans la neige !


	7. Séance de tir à l'arc

**_Séance de tir à l'arc :_** Hector, Eliwood, Lyndis

_Lyndis s'entraîne à tirer à l'arc. Hector arrive._

Hector: Lady Lyndis, mais que faites-vous donc?

Lyndis: J'affûte mon tir.

_Hector la regarde faire sans rien dire pendant plusieurs minutes._

Hec: Pourriez-vous m'apprendre?

Lyn: Vous, Lord Hector? Vous en êtes absolument sûr?

Hec: Oui, j'aimerais bien! Non pas que je compte l'utiliser en combat, mais je pense que m'y essayer me permettrait de mieux contrer ces satanés archers qui nous posent tant de problèmes!

Lyn: En effet, voilà un raisonnement fort logique...

_Elle tend un arc à Hector. Celui-ci essaie de le tendre, le tourne, et l'observe sous tous les angles._

Lyn _riant_: Vous ne vous y prenez pas très bien, Milord!

Eli_ en arrivant_: En effet, même moi j'y arriverai mieux que vous!

Hec _vexé_: Alors là, je demande à voir!!

Eli _hausse les épaules_: Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'abaisserai à le rpouver: c'est évident voilà tout...

Lyn: Lord Eliwood, vous êtes cruel...

Eli: Non réaliste! Nous avons été tous deux initiés au tir à l'arc dans notre jeunesse...Et bien Lord Hector est le seul archer au monde capble de...

Hec: Eliwood, si vous le dites, je vous tue!

Eli:...de se tirer lui-même une flèche dans les fesses!

_Lyndis éclate de rire._

Hec _hurlant de colère_: Eliwood je vous hais!!

Eli _s'éloigne_: Je suis plus en sureté ici, même si vous avez un arc!

Hec: Méfiez-vous!!

_Il saisit une flèche, l'arme, tente de tirer. La fèche se brise._

Hec: Quelle camelote, ces brindilles!!

Eli _baîllant_: Vous voyez que j'ai tout mon temps avant que vous ne puissiez m'atteindre...

_Hector, excédé, empoigne l'arc à deux mains et le lance sur Eliwood de toutes ses forces. Eliwood tombe à terre, assomé._

Hec _soupire de soulagement_: Je l'ai eu...

Lyn _se penchant_: Ce n'est pas une utilisation très académique...

Hec: Peut-être, mais elle est rudement efficace!


	8. Rencontre inattendue

**Ndla :J'ai décidé aujourd'hui de modifier quelque peu le principe de fonctionnement de ces histoires au coin du feu… Rien de bien grave…Mais j'étais tranquillement assise devant me Gamecube, en train de jouer à l'excellent Fire Emblem : Path of Radiance (et hop, un petit coup de pub pour Nintendo ! des fois qu'ils en aient un peu besoin) et là est arrivée l'illumination ! Il était temps pour moi d'élargir la gamme de mes victimes favorites en y ajoutant les personnages de deux autres Fire emblem : Path of Radiance et Sacred Stones. Naturellement, c'est prendre le risque que ces histoires ne correspondent plus du tout à la réalité du jeu mais dans le fond, who cares ? comme disent nos amis d'outre-atlantique. Et qui sait peut-être qu'un jour, des personnages d'autres univers viendront y jouer les guest stars, mais ça, ce n'est pas encore tout à fait décidé ! **

**_Premier contact :_** Hector, Eliwood?????

_Hector et Eliwood se baladent dans la forêt, pour une mission de reconnaissance du terrain avant leur prochaine confrontation avec une bande de méchants quelconques et vilains (comme d'hab quoi…Les beaux méchants sont une denrée si rare dans le monde des jeux vidéos, qu'on peut presque les affilier à une espèce en voie de disparition puisque les méchants finissent toujours pourfendus…aaaa, monde cruel.I love bad guys !)._

Hector : Les arbres sont trop hauts… Nous ne pourrons pas utiliser les unités aériennes…

Eliwood : D'un côté, tant qu'elles voleront au-dessus du couvert des arbres, elles seront hors de portée des archers ennemis…

Hector : Et les ennemis seront aussi hors de leur portée : ça n'aurait absolument aucun intérêt !

Eliwood : Dans ce cas, il faudra aussi interdire à nos mages d'utiliser la magie de feu, sinon la bataille risque fort de se transformer en un méchoui géant, et je ne sais pas pour vous mon ami, mais je n'ai jamais vraiment voulu savoir ce que pouvaient penser les cochons grillés…

Hector : Vous manquez cruellement d'ouverture d'esprit, mon pauvre !

_Moment de silence._

Eliwood : Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous venez de dire ? De l'ouverture d'esprit ? Alors que je parlais de cochons grillés ? Ne me dites pas que votre sens de la solidarité va jusque-là !

Hector : Certes, j'ai dû m'égarer quelques instants…

Eliwood : Dites plutôt que comme d'habitude, vous ne m'écoutiez pas le moins du monde ! Si ce que je dis vous ennuie, dites-le, ça m'évitera de me ridiculiser à parler dans le vent ! Ah, vous voyez vous recommencez à regarder ailleurs pendant que je vous parle !

Hector : Mais taisez-vous donc pour une fois ! Je crois bien que nous sommes suivis…

Eliwood : Mais par qui ?

Hector : Lord Eliwood, par pitié, rassurez-moi… Vous vous rendez compte de la stupidité de ce que vous venez de dire ! Si je savais par qui nous étions suivi, c'est que je l'aurais trouvé, descendu, et que je lui aurais expliqué ce que je pense des gens qui se cachent pour espionner les autres !

Eliwood : Je vous en prie, ne montez pas sur vos grands chevaux, et faites comme si je n'avais rien dit…Par pitié !

Hector : Silence !

Eliwood _criant _: Après la tirade que vous venez de hurler, vous avez encore le cran de me demander le silence !

Hector : Parce que vous croyez vraiment être plus discret !

Eliwood : Ma voix porte moins loin que la vôtre !

Hector : Dois-je vous rappeler qu'à cause de vos talents de chanteurs, vous avez brisé le cœur d'une pauvre wyverne innocente !

Eliwood : Oh, remettre sur le tapis une histoire pareille ! C'est bien digne de vous !!

Hector sortant sa hache : Vous voulez vous battre ?

Eliwood : Pourquoi pas ?

_Une branche casse, et elle et son occupant tombe à terre, entre les deux combattants._

Inconnu : Aïe euh !

Hector : Et bien, on peut dire que vous tombez bien !

Inconnu : Pas particulièrement…C'est juste une question d'habitude, vous savez…

Hector et Eliwood : Quoi ?

Inconnu :J'ai oublié de me présenter…Je suis Knoll, un mage itinérant.

Eliwood : Et que veniez-vous donc chercher en ces lieux oublié de tous, Knoll ?

Knoll : Et bien…Je me suis retrouvé séparé de mon groupe…Ils ont dû m'oublier en quittant le bivouac…

Hector : Quoi ? Comment est-ce possible ?

Knoll : Vous savez, ça m'arrive assez souvent…Je ne leur en veux pas ! Ça arrive à tout le monde d'oublier…Mais le malheur, c'est qu'ils ont emmené mes affaires…Et comme le territoire avait l'air assez hostile, j'ai décidé de vous suivre…Hélas, la branche a cédé lorsque je m'en suis saisi et alors j'ai chu…

Eliwood : Vous chavez chu quoi ?

Hector : ELIWOOD !

Eliwood : Navré, je tentais de détendre l'atmosphère, c'est tout… Pauvre Knoll, vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup de chance…Remarquez, il y a des jours avec et des jours sans…

Knoll : Hélas, dans mon cas, c'est beaucoup de jours sans…

Eliwood : Vous exagérez sûrement !

Knoll : Absolument pas ! Je suis quand même la seule personne au monde capable de me faire foudroyer avec un paratonnerre à 10 mètres d'elle.

Hector _murmurant_ : Je ne pense pas que l'emmener avec nous soit une bonne idée…Il risque de nous porter malheur !

Eliwood : Vous avez raison ! Courez !!

_Hector et Eliwood s'enfuient, laissant Knoll derrière eux._

Knoll : Je savais que ça finirait comme ça…C'est la troisième fois ce mois-ci ! Je n'ai vraiment jamais eu de chance…


	9. Places de parking!

**Yeah! Anda le retour! Je me sens totalement honteuse d'avoir abandonné cette fic pendant si longtemps, mais bon on peut pas toujours savoir ce que le temps nous réserve et tout ça..bref j'ai été un peu éloigné de mes obligation d'auteur ces derniers...mois, semestres! Bref trop longtemps, donc je me disais qu'il était temps de refaire un petit coucou à cette fic (des fois que des gens viennent encore se perdre ou ne serait-ce que pour la faire remonter dans les updates..bref rien de bien altruiste j'en ai peur). Alors que dire? La formule de base ne changera pas, mais pour mon retour, je voulais changer mes victimes favorites...Bien sur à un moment ou à un autre, je reviendrai m'acharner sur la stupidité imaginée d'Eliwood mais pour le moment, je voulais un peu changer...Oui, mais pour s'attaquer à qui? A l'avantage de fire emblem, c'est que je n'ai que l'embarras du choix...Oui justement, un peu dur de choisir en fait. D'un autre coté, ça me laisse encore beaucoup de possibilités pour raviver le petit feu de camp et laisser nos victimes favorites se débattre encore quelques temps entre mes griffes. Bref, tout ça pour dire que si tout se passe bien, il faudra compter avec de nouvelles updates pour cette fic, pour le meilleur et pour le pire! Allez, bonne lecture!**

**« Vous vous croyez supérieurs parce que vous avez 4 pattes? »:** Titania, Haar

_Titania se dirige vers l'écurie du camp de base de l'armée. Elle croise Haar qui en sort._

Titania: Hum, Haar ue faites-vous ici?

Haar: Je pourrai vous retourner la question.

Tit: Et bien...On me signale que les montures sont agitées ce soir, je venais voir de quoi il retournait.

Haar: Ah oui, ne m'en parlez pas! Ces stupides chevaux font tellement de bruit que ma wyverne en est tout troublée...

Tit: Votre wyverne ne devrait-elle pas être à l'autre bout du camp pour empêcher les chevaux de s'inquiéter de sa présence.

Haar: Quoi? Et laisser ma petite puce dehors dans le froid! Pas question, je l'ai rentrée à l'écurie!

Tit: Et vous n'avez pas..comment dire..remarqué quelque chose?

Haar: Si! Ces étables sont bien trop petites, j'ai du abttre deux cloisons pour que Titite soit un peu à l'aise. Honnêtement, à quoi pensaient-ils quand ils ont fait des box aussi petits!

Tit: Probablement pas à des wyvernes...

Haar: Voilà! Encore une fois, nous sommes victimes de notre mauvaise image, au point que même nos généreux ne se préoccupent pas du confort de nos montures! Or il est au moins aussi important qu'elles se sentent épanouies et protégées que vos petits chevaux...

Tit _agacée_: La différence fondamentale étant que nos destriers ne tenteront jamais de dévorer vos montures!

Haar: Nos wyvernes non plus..Tant qu'elles sont bien nourris, et que vos poneys ne viennent pas agiter leurs fesses dodues juste devant leurs nez! Ce qu'ils ont tendance à faire à des moments particluièrement périlleux des combats je constate!

Tit: Ils n'agitent pas leur fesses, ils galopent, c'est clairement différent! Mais on ne peut pas s'attendre à ce que vous vous compreniez la différence n'est-ce pas?

Haar: Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, ça ne reste que du déplacmeent en deux dimensions...

Tit: *soupir * Je ne vois même pas pourquoi nous avons cette discussion...Votre wyverne ne peut pas rester dans ces écuries, les chevaux sont des créatures craintives et nous ne voulons pas leur causer de stress supplémentaires avant une bataille...

Haar: A parce que vos bêtes sont des trouillards, les nôtres doivent mourir de froid dehors.

Tit: Ca n'a aucun rapport! Les places sont ainsi et c'est tout!

Haar: J'exige de porter cette question devant le général Ike.

Tit: Je doute qu'il n'ait que ça en tête en ce moment! De plus, les cavaliers étant plus nombreux, c'est nous qui avons raison! * tire la langue *

Haar: Palsembleu, ça ne se passera pas comme ça! Général Ike, ya Titania qui fait rien qu'à m'embêter encore!

**Eyh voilà! Oubliez pas le petit bouton review! Tiens, pour pimenter l'exercice..Vous et vous seuls choisirez les prochaines victimes: choississez entre un et quatre personnages de fire emblem (n'importe quel firem emblem et les personnages ne viennent pas nécessairement du même) et hop, quelque temps plus tard, une histoire au coin du feu sur eux! (naturellement ce système veut dire que tant que pas de review..pas de suite =p mouhahaha je suis machiavélique!) Donc n'hésitez pas, à me laisser des idées, ou à me dire que cette idée est sans intéret et que je n'ai qu'à me débrouiller toute seule pour trouver mes idées de toute façon ^^  
**


End file.
